Los sueños de Hinata
by javipozos
Summary: Naruto en secreto aprendió un jutsu más en el Pergamino Prohibido aparte del Jutsu Clones de Sombra. Con ello se dedica a explorar y jugarle bromas a sus compañeros de la Academia pero al explorar los sueños de Hinata se dará cuenta de la cruda realidad de la vida de la chica en secreto lo ama.


LOS SUEÑOS DE HINATA

Naruto Uzumaki era un chico de 12 años rubio, algo bajo, de ojos azules, con tres marcas en cada mejilla. Su personalidad parecería infantil, ruidosa, extremadamente enérgico, con una voluntad de hierro y estúpidamente feliz pero era una máscara para ocultar su tristeza y odio que siente al ser detestado por la aldea donde vive.

Recientemente se había graduado al aprender el jutsu clones de sombra del Pergamino Prohibido y detener a Mizuki. Pero lo que no dijo a nadie es que aprendió un jutsu más que no era útil en la batalla pero si en el espionaje y en eso Naruto era un experto.

Ese jutsu fue inventado también ir el Segundo Hokage Tobirama Senju y lo llamaba Jutsu Recorrido de sueños. Aquí el usuario al dormir parte de su alma salía del cuerpo y podia introducirse en cada sueño que tenia la persona. Lo usaría para hacer bromas a todos y él sería libre de culpa.

-Bien haré los sellos de mano-dijo preparándose el chico rubio.

Naruto se acostó en su cama e hizo varios sellos.

-¡JUTSU RECORRIDOS DE SUEÑOS!-exclamó el nombre del jutsu.

Naruto salió de su cuerpo en un viaje astral.

-Guau. Esto es fenomenal. Iré a recorrer la aldea-dijo animadamente.

Naruto salió a recorrer las calles de Konoha. Veía detenidamente las calles y se paró a un lugar de su mayor rival Sasuke Uchiha.

Se adentró al sueño de Sasuke.

-¿Dónde estoy?-se preguntó extrañado el ojiazul.

Naruto se encontraba en un bosque y se podía ver a Sasuke peleando a muerte contra su hermano Itachi. Luego se veía que él mataba a su odiado hermano.

-¡POR FIN VENGUÉ SUS MUERTES, PADRE, MADRE!-gritó enfermamente feliz el Uchiha.

Naruto sabía lo que era estar solo pero Sasuke era demasiado apartado y jamás dejo acercarse a él. Mejor no le hizo plática y se fue.

-Ni yo que me han odiado sueño con destruir la aldea. Quizás hable con él sobre el asunto-se dijo Naruto haciéndose un recordatorio mental.

Luego de seguir mirando la aldea vio a su amor platónico Sakura Haruno.

-Esto será interesante-expresó sonriendo.

Naruto se metió a los sueños de la pelirrosada.

-Esta si es la aldea-observó reconociendo el pueblo en el sueño.

Pero lo que vio rompió su corazón. Sakura se hallaba en una cita súper acaramelada y romántica con su amado Sasuke.

-Gracias por invitarme en nuestro aniversario de novios, mi amor-expresó Sakura con corazoncitos en los ojos.

-Déjame que traiga a mi sirviente. ¡NARUTOOO!-gritó Sasuke.

Naruto era su sirviente y al verdadero Naruto lo puso furioso que Sakura pensara de él asi. No se iría de allí sin arruinar su sueño. Y sabía como.

Se veía a Ino venir con una pancita de 5 meses de embarazo.

-¡SASUKE! ¡¿DONDE HAS ESTADO?!, ¡TENGO ANTOJO Y NECESITO QUE ME MIMES!-dijo Naruto transformado.

-¡KYAAAAAA!-gritó aterrada la pelirrosa.

Sakura despertó de la pesadilla y Naruto se reía como loco ya que se desquitó de ella.

-Mejor voy a seguir mirando que hay-dijo el pequeño ninja.

Naruto llegó al Compuesto Aburame y miró a su compañero Shino.

-Shino siempre ha sido muy raro. ¿Que soñará?-se preguntó Naruto.

Naruto se metió al sueño de Shino y vio un bosque con un montón de insectos. Se veía a Shino emocionado.

-¡SOY EL REY DE LOS INSECTOS!-gritó feliz.

-Qué aburrido. Me largo-dijo de forma aburrida Naruto.

Naruto se fue y cerca de allí estaba el Compuesto Inuzuka.

-A Kiba si lo voy a molestar-expresó diabólicamente Naruto.

Naruto se metió al sueño de Kiba y se veía que Kiba tenía el sombrero del Hokage.

-¡ESCUCHEN BIEN! ¡SOY EL QUINTO HOKAGE Y DECLARO ESTE DIA COMO EL DÍA DE LOS PERROS!-gritó a los aldeanos.

-¡NO DEJARÉ QUE ESO OCURRA! ¡YO SERÉ EL HOKAGE NO ÉL!-exclamó enojado Naruto.

Naruto liberó un montón de gatos de todas partes y los perros y gatos armaron un desastre destruyendo la aldea.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO!-gritó horrorizado al ver destruida la aldea.

Kiba despertó horrorizado y agitado. Naruto se moría de la risa ya que aunque no odiaba a Kiba si era muy desesperante.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ESO TE PASA POR QUERER SER HOKAGE, SOLO YO LO SERÉ CARA DE PERRO!-afirmó Naruto.

Naruto volaba por los cielos y pasó por el Compuesto Yamamaka. Miró a Ino durmiendo.

-Ino es una que me ha hecho la vida imposible. Voy a disfrutar esto-sonriendo malvadamente.

Naruto entró y vio que el sueño de Ino era que Sasuke y varios chicos se pelearan con ella. Muy aburrido para él.

-Sé perfectamente como asustarla-dijo con una buena idea el rubio.

Naruto se transformó en Chouji y traía chocolates y rosas.

-¡INO MI VIDA, TE TRAJE OBSEQUIOS PARA DEMOSTRARTE MI AMOR!-exclamó Naruto transformado en Chouji.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAA!-gritó horrorizada la Yamamaka.

Ino despertó pálida y jadeando por la pesadilla.

-¡JAJJJAAJJAAJA SABÍA QUE ESTO PASARÍA!-riéndose de su broma.

Naruto se fue del lugar. Avistó el Compuesto Akamichi y vio a Chouji mordiendo su almohada dormido.

-Seguro debe estar pensando en comida-se dijo Naruto.

Naruto se introdujo dentro de Chouji y miró que el sueño de Chouji era un paraíso de comida. Muy obvio.

-"No quiero hacerle una broma"-pensó Naruto.

-¿Naruto? ¿Que haces aquí?-le preguntó Chouji.

-¿Tienes ramen?-le preguntó Chouji.

-Claro-dijo sonriente el gordito.

Naruto degustó el ramen.

-Gracias. Te veo mañana en la Academia-dijo Naruto despidiéndose.

-Adiós-le respondió Chouji.

Naruto salió feliz del sueño de Chouji. Volvería algún dia. Pocos minutos después observó el Compuesto Nara y divisó a Shikamaru durmiendo.

Naruto se metió al sueño de Shikamaru y vio que él dormía en una cama.

-Dormir en tu propio sueño. Solo el vago de Shikamaru lo haría. Voy a despertarlo-sonriendo traviesamente.

Naruto traía una corneta muy grande y lo despertó.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!-gritó espantado el perezoso.

Shikamaru despertó de golpe y Naruto se quería morir de la risa.

-Eso fue épico. Mejor me voy a casa-.

Iba a su casa cuando pasó por el complejo Hyuga.

-Oh, olvidé este lugar. Aquí vive de seguro Hinata. Me pregunto ¿qué clase de sueños tendrá?-se preguntó Naruto.

Naruto pensaba que era rara, oscura y sosa pero nunca lo trató mal y le caía bien. Quiso entrar a echar un vistazo a su sueño. Pero miró fijamente su habitación. Había una bufanda roja media tejida y veía grabado su nombre allí.

-Recuerdo que antes tenía una bufanda roja pero...-.

Naruto recordó que la destruyeron porque había tratado de defender a alguien pero los recuerdos eran muy vagos.

Naruto siguió viendo la habitación y miró que Hinata dormía plácidamente y con un pequeño peluche muy parecido a él pero en chibi.

-Eeeh, no puede ser posible-se dijo perplejo.

Naruto entró al sueño de Hinata y cuando observó todo había algo muy mal...CASI TODO ERA OSCURO. Se veía deprimente todo. Leyó en el pergamino de que eso era porque la persona estaba muy rota. Naruto se sintió mal por ella.

-Oh no. ¿Hinata está tan mal como para soñar algo así?-expresó algo angustiado.

Siguió explorando el lugar hasta que halló un pequeño lugar luminoso.

Naruto: ¿Qué es este lugar?

Allí había una casita sencilla. Entró disimuladamente. Era un lugar muy bonito. Era la casa de Naruto.

Naruto: ¿Qué hace mi casa en el sueño de Hinata?

-Mi amor estas en casa-saludó alegremente Hinata.

Le dio un lindo abrazo y un inocente beso en los labios. Le dio una linda sonrisa.

-Siéntate cariño. Te hice mi almuerzo con todo mi amor-expresó con una sonrisa sincera y de amor

Naruto estaba en shock. Nunca había visto a Hinata así. Ella siempre tartamudeaba en su presencia pero aquí le hablaba a la cara y se veía muy linda.

-O-oh claro-dijo nervioso y sorprendido.

Ambos comieron juntos. Naruto sabia que la comida era falsa pero no quiso decepcionar a Hinata. Naruto siguió la corriente al sueño de Hinata.

-Oye Hinata. La comida es muy deliciosa-le dijo sonriendo tratando de halagarla.

-Puse todo mi esfuerzo para que te gustara-expresó s Naruto.

-Gracias Hinata-.

Naruto no sabía que hacer o decir. Tal vez como era el sueño de Hinata aquí podía ser como ella quisiera ser sin temor a ser criticada y regañada.

-Hinata, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Si cariño-.

-¿Te gustó mucho?-.

-Si. Naruto te amo-.

Naruto estaba de piedra al enterarse de los sentimientos de Hinata.

-¿Nunca te gustó Sasuke?-le preguntó intentando confirmar lo que Hinata dijo

-¿Sasuke?, ¿por qué me habría de gustar?-le respondió extrañada.

-Es muy buen ninja, de un clan muy reconocido y es guapo-le argumentó a Hinata.

-No es la gran maravilla para mi. Tú si lo eres-dijo la niña con convicción

Naruto se sentía alagado de que Hinata le gustara. Siempre esperó esas palabras de Sakura pero sabía muy bien que nunca saldría de su boca de forma sincera.

-Gracias por eso Hinata. Me halaga que sientas eso por mi. Nadie lo ha hecho jamás-agradeció sinceramente el Uzumaki.

-Nadie ve lo bueno de ti Naruto. Eres mi héroe y te admiro demasiado-le confesó Hinata.

-¿Por que soy tu héroe?-preguntó el niño.

-Porque tú nunca te rindes. Aunque algo te salga mal no paras de lograrlo. Aunque te cueste hacer algo siempre cumples lo que te propones. Tú eres lo que yo no soy. Yo admiro lo decidido que eres y me haces que yo me esfuerce a pesar de lo débil que soy. Incluso me haces sentir que hasta yo valgo algo-le confesó la Hyuga.

Naruto no podía creer que Hinata estaba inspirada en él para seguir adelante. Tan mala había sido su vida para que ella se fijara en él para poder sentirse valiosa.

-¿Por qué te gusto? Siendo sincero soy un charlatán, hablo demasiado para que no vean lo verdaderamente asustado e inseguro que soy realmente, no soy más que un débil fracasado y un perdedor-confesó Naruto abriéndole su corazón a Hinata.

-¡ESO NO ES VERDAD!-replicó Hinata.

Naruto se estremeció.

-Tú no eres débil. Al contrario tú siempre te levantas aunque la adversidad sea muy grande. Luchas sin despabilar hasta cumplir tus sueños. No digo que seas perfecto, nadie lo es, pero tienes una fuerza para lograr lo que quieres con todo tu esfuerzo y eso te hace para mi un fracasado orgulloso-le expresó con una enorme convicción.

Naruto estaba sorprendido y conmovido por las palabras. No se dio cuenta que lágrimas corrían en sus mejillas ya que nunca alguien le había dicho esas palabras tan inspiradoras y sobre todo era a la primera a la que Naruto le abría el corazón.

-Gracias Hinata, ¿no sé que rayos me pasaba?. Yo no soy de ponerme asi. Te lo agradezco. Sabes siempre había pensado que eres rara, oscura y algo sosa-le dijo con la sonrisa más sincera en toda su vida.

-¡¿EEEH?!-gritó triste Hinata.

-Pero me agradan las personas como tú-sonriendo zorrunamente.

Hinata se sonrojó por esto. Era muy lindo del "Naruto de su sueño" estas palabras.

Naruto vio la reacción de Hinata y pues entendió que ella si estaba enamorada de él. Se acordó del porqué el lugar estaba así y decidió preguntar porque el resto del lugar era lúgubre.

-Hinata. ¿Por qué afuera está tan oscuro y gris?-le dijo muy curioso.

Hinata se puso triste ya que era muy triste y doloroso para ella.

-Es porque no tengo nada que soñar. No he tenido una buena vida. Mi madre a la que yo quería murió poco después de nacer mi hermana. Ella ya no me habla porque mi padre solo la quiere a ella. Es su favorita. Hace poco me repudió por no ser lo que él quería. Mi primo quien es como un hermano para mi me odia porque mataron a su padre debido a que me quisieron secuestrar y me culpa de lo sucedido-le respondió con la cara gacha y muy triste.

Naruto estaba furioso con el padre de Hinata y con ese Neji. Ellos eran los causantes de la tristeza y depresión de una buena chica como Hinata.

-Aquí estoy a salvo de la oscuridad que me rodea. Mi único sueño es que tú te fijes en mí. Tu eres la única razón para que yo sigo viviendo, no tengo otro propósito en mi vida-expresó aún más deprimida.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó sintiendo que la respuesta era demasiado mala.

-Nadie lo sabe...pero quise muchas veces quitarme la vida para no seguir sufriendo-confesó gravemente la niña.

Naruto estaba mal del estómago. No podía creer que Hinata tuviera una pésima vida. Si hubiera sabido antes de esto la habría apoyado y aliviado su dolor desde antes. Se sentía miserable. El quería amor de donde fuera pero él ignoró las buenas intenciones de Hinata. Se sentía un enorme hipócrita. Estaba furioso consigo mismo por no estar con ella. Naruto quería llorar de la culpa y desesperación.

-Si no lo hice fue porque tú me inspiraste con tu voluntad para seguir adelante. Tú si saberlo me cambiaste la vida, me llenaste de esperanza y me devolviste las ganas de seguir luchando por mis sueños. Estoy tan agradecida por todo Naruto-llorando y sonriendo agradecidamente hacia el Uzumaki.

Naruto estaba triste por ella. El sin saberlo evitó que Hinata hiciera un atentado contra su vida. La abrazó y Hinata entró en shock por lo ocurrido.

-¡LAMENTO NO HABER ESTADO CONTIGO ANTES!. ¡VOY A TRATAR DE HACERTE FELIZ! ¡NO QUIERO VERTE TRISTE DE NUEVO! ¡TÚ NO TE LO MERECES!-le expresó llorando en su hombro..

-No te preocupes. Yo siempre te esperaré aunque tu no me ames-dijo Hinata pacientemente.

Naruto besó a Hinata. Ella sintió demasiado real el beso, mucho más que en otros sueño. Ella se dejó llevar y correspondió gustosamente el beso.

Naruto y Hinata estaban sonrojados por el tremendo beso.

-Es mi primer beso-expresó Naruto.

-Si esto fuera real sería mi primer beso-le "corrigió" Hinata.

-Jejeje si-.

-¿Quieres ver nuestros recuerdos juntos?-le invitó la peliazul.

-Ok-.

Naruto y Hinata exploraron sus recuerdos. Casi todos eran de Hinata mirando a Naruto.

Uno era bastante curioso. Se veía a Hinata con un regalo el día del cumpleaños de Naruto y este lo abría mientras Hinata lo miraba desde lejos. Era su adorada cartera Gama-chan.

-¿Así qué tu eras la que me diste a Gama-chan?-agradeció Naruto.

-Si, me hizo muy feliz ver cuan feliz eras al recibir lo que tanto anhelabas-le dijo recordando ese momento.

Naruto observó que sus googles fueron otro regalo el día de su cumpleaños al año siguiente.

-Eso explica porque todos los regalos olían a lavanda-recordaba el ojiazul.

-Jijiji, si-.

Al último se vio como Naruto recibía el mono naranja.

-Incluso mi traje es tuyo-le dijo sorprendido.

-Si. Se ve bien contigo-expresó Hinata.

-Gracias por todo-le dijo de forma sincera Naruto.

-Hay uno más. Fue la primera vez que te vi de cerca y fue cuando llamaste mi atención-advirtió Hinata.

Este recuerdo era el más importante. Era de cuando Naruto defendió a Hinata de los malhechores.

-Aún conservó la bufanda. La estoy teniendo para dártela un día-dijo melancólicamente la Hyuga.

Naruto estaba que se lo llevaba el demonio. Como pudo haber olvidado eso tan importante. Y lo peor...¡¿POR QUÉ NO SE QUEDÓ CON ELLA?! FUE UN IDIOTA. ¡ELLOS PODRÍAN HABER SIDO AMIGOS DESDE HACE MUCHO Y ELLA NO HUBIERA SUFRIDO TANTO!

Naruto se prometió que velaría por la felicidad de Hinata y que siempre la haría sonreír para que su mente fuera luminosa de nuevo.

-Ya se acabó nuestro tiempo Naruto. Tengo que irme-dijo decepcionada.

Naruto: No te preocupes. Siempre estaré para ti. No te volveré a fallar. Es mi promesa de toda la vida contigo.

Le dio un beso en la frente haciéndola sonrojar y sonreír haciendo el lugar un poco más luminoso.

-Adiós Naruto-.

-Adiós mi princesa-.

Naruto despertó sonriendo con una nueva resolución en la vida.. Era un día nuevo e iría a la academia a ver a su equipo genin y su profesor asignado. Pero había algo mucho más importante.

Naruto llegó y vio a Hinata sentada mirándolo y voltearse de vergüenza. Iba a sentarse a lado de ella cuando Sakura dijo:

-¡ESTE LUGAR ES SOLO PARA SASUKE, VETE DE AQUI!-exclamó Sakura furiosa.

-¡CÁLLATE SAKURA NO ME INTERESA SENTARME A TU LADO!-grito Naruto enojado ya que interrumpía su camino.

Todos incluyendo a Hinata estaban en shock al ver esa reacción inusual de Naruto.

Cualquier sentimiento por Sakura murió esa noche. Ahora su mente estaba en la felicidad y el amor de Hinata.

-¿Hinata puedo sentarme a tu lado? Será un honor estar junto a tí mi bella princesa-le expresó sonriendo sinceramente, lleno de amor y besando la delicada mano de Hinata.

Hinata estaba sorprendida, sonrojada, halagada y sentía que uno de sus mayores sueños se cumplía: Naruto sentado a su lado y lo pidió muy cortésmente.

-C-claro Naruto. Puedes estar aquí-aceptó Hinata sonriendo, emocionada de que su amor platónico estaba junto a ella-

Todos estaban de piedra, incluso Sasuke, al ver a Naruto pedir de buena manera y educadamente sentarse a lado de Hinata. Se suponía que le gustaba Sakura. Ella fue la más afectada, cuando cambió todo.

Naruto sabía que pensaban sus compañeros y le valía un comino su opinión.

-¿Cuándo acabemos con nuestros deberes quieres salir conmigo a comer un ramen los dos solos sin que nadie nos moleste?-sugirió a la chica sonriendo.

Hinata estaba en el cielo. Primero Naruto era un caballero total con ella y ahora le pide una cita.

-¡SIIII!-gritó la Hyuga emocionada y feliz.

Hinata se desmayó roja con una sonrisa linda.

Ambos empezaron con una linda amistad que se volvió un amor puro y sincero con el tiempo.

Naruto se declaró a Hinata antes de irse con Jiraiya de entrenamiento. Al regresar iniciaron su relación.

La mente de Hinata volvía poco a poco a recuperar su brillo hasta que la felicidad y sus sueños se volvieron realidad al lado del hombre que más amaba.


End file.
